


his last breath

by wordsfromstockholm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love, Violence, wanting to kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfromstockholm/pseuds/wordsfromstockholm
Summary: she wants to kill. he's the perfect victim.





	his last breath

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the netflix series end of the fucking world

Almost my whole life I’ve known that I enjoy the suffering of others. When I was younger I was always fascinated and intrigued by death. I felt satisfied with burning insects and setting out mousetraps, as their pain made me thrive. As I got older, I knew I wanted more. I wanted to kill someone, a person. I wanted to see the life disappear from someone’s eyes, I wanted to feel someone’s heartbeat stop beneath my fingers. All I had to do was find the perfect victim.

And there he was.

As our eyes met for the first time I imagined how it would feel to peel away his skin with my fingers. I wondered what he’d scream as I stabbed a knife through his windpipe, what sound he’d make as he gargled on his own blood. I wanted my name to fall off his lips as he took his last breath.

 

My feet moved quickly against the tile-floor of the cafeteria. I wanted to make sure I got the spot right across from him, so I could study his face clearly. I didn’t say anything when I sat down, just focused my gaze on his smile. Something about him was so captivating and alluring that I couldn’t look away. 

‘’Hey. Who are you?’’ He said, voice lingering with a hint of amusement. It sounded like milk and honey. I told him my name and by the way his eyes creased I could tell he found it funny.

‘’Summer? Like the season?’’ His adam's apple moved up and down when he laughed, and I wanted to press my thumbs against it until his face was blue. I nodded and he reached out to shake my hand.

‘’I’m Elijah, and as much as I want to sit here and chat with you, the second season of the year, I have class. I’ll see you around Sunny.’’ My cheeks burned at the new nickname. His hand gave mine a light squeeze before he rose from his chair and left the cafeteria, leaving me with a strong feeling of determination. 

Before the school year ends, his life will be ended. 

I spent all night thinking about a plan to do it, after all, I wanted to inflict as much pain on him as I could, but still eliminate all the chances of me getting caught. Maybe I could take him home and drown him in the bathtub, hold him under the water surface and feel him try to escape. And no blood, no worries right? I’d just have to find a suitable place to hide the body. The woods, or no, that’s too predictable. I could tie a couple of stones to his wrists and throw him in the lake. I should probably go with my original instinct, and just stab him in the neck. It will be easy but I’ll still feel him struggle. I want to feel myself take away his life slowly, I want to see his eyes roll into the back of his head as he takes his final breath. I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t bleed all over the couch.

The bell rang just as I entered my chemistry class. My eyes scanned over the classroom and landed on the only seat left in the room, and the corners of my mouth jumped a little when I saw that it was next to him. The yet unknown man with voice like honey and peelable skin. As I sat down I could practically feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my face, and when I turned to look at him I was met with a warm smile. 

‘’Hello Sunny.’’ He opened his mouth to say something more, but was abruptly interrupted by the teacher announcing what today's laboratory-task was. When he said we would be working in pairs I got a strange feeling in my chest, something I’ve never felt before. I shrugged it off and began preparing for the experiment, Elijah went and got a couple of test tubes and some sodium chloride, and the entire time this feeling wouldn’t fade away. When his hand accidentally brushed mine it was like a jolt of electricity went through me.

After class I rushed off, not bothering to say goodbye to my lab-partner. I needed to figure out real soon how to finish him. As I turned a corner he just stood there, by his locker. The sun shining through the windows of the hallway hit his face and his skin looked like pure gold. If I didn’t know better, I would say that he looked absolutely beautiful. 

What was happening to me?

‘’Sunny!’’ His soft voice interrupted my thoughts. Before I knew it I was standing against his locker with him in front of me. My breath hitched in my throat when his fingertips brushed my cheek. His green eyes looked like emeralds. I kept thinking about the knife tucked in under my couch cushion.

Soon, he’ll be gone. 

Weeks later, I had it all planned out. I was going to take him home, distract him, and kill him. The entire time I had the same feeling in my chest whenever I was close to him. It was a fluttering feeling, something I assumed was excitement. I was eager for what was yet to come. In chem class I finally mustered the courage to ask him to come to my house.

I found him by his locker, with his hair swooped back looking like someone out of a highschool movie. When our eyes met his face broke into a grin.

‘’Sunny!’’ He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffly patted him on the back and murmured awkwardly;

‘’Do you want to come over to my house today?’’ By the way his body froze I think it took him by surprise, but he quickly relaxed and nodded softly.

‘’I would love to.’’ 

I thought about him the whole day. I imagined him struggling for air as I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck, his eyes filling with tears until he finally went limp beneath me. How his golden skin would turn white, how the warmth of his smile would turn into ice cold blue lips. I couldn’t wait. I waited for him by my car, and before he got in he gave me a peck on my forehead, and my whole body felt warm. Excitement never felt like this before, it must’ve been because I’d never planned anything like this. 

The ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable. The entire time his hand was on my thigh, sending a tingling feeling throughout me. If the preparation felt like this, I couldn’t wait to go through with my plan.

Finally home at last, the adrenaline was starting to kick in. Beads of sweat were forming by my hairline and by my temples as I took his delicate hand and led him into my living room. 

 

I could feel the handle of the knife through the cushion as we sat. Occasionally, I would slip my hand underneath and feel it, as if to get a new kick of adrenaline. My heart was beating extremely fast and every little sound almost made me jump. 

‘’You okay?’’ His honey voice eased my nerves. I nodded, and as if he read my mind he scooted closer. Just so I could reach his carotid artery, right?

Eventually he was right beside me. His breathing felt heavy and all I could focus on was him inhaling and exhaling. His body was radiating heat and when his pinky touched mine it felt like I was on fire. It was so close now. 

‘’Do you wanna lie down?’’

I imagined a meadow with flowers and bees collecting nectar. I thought about him, Elijah, laying in the grass. I thought about the sun grazing his golden skin and how his emerald eyes would look up at me and how he would show me that warm, warm smile. I imagined myself laying down with my cheek against his chest, with my hair cascading down his shoulder and how it would tickle, but he wouldn’t care. His arm would wrap around my waist and his fingers would softly graze my spine. I would press my lips on the skin right below his collarbone, and he would smile underneath me. 

I imagined him by a beach with shells littering the sand, and his body close to mine. We would lay so close to the shore that whenever there was a wave, his toes would get wet. He would stand up and hold out his hand for me to take, and we would walk towards the billowy ocean. When I would stop because of the cold water, he would pick me up in his arms and take me farther out, until the water reached to our chests. He would tuck my hair behind my ear and kiss underneath it, and my cold cold body would feel warm again.

As I lied with my cheek against his blue shirt on the couch, I thought about the sunshine and his wet skin. I reached down to grip ahold of the knife, and do what I had planned all along. To feel his last breath. 

But I couldn’t.

Instead, I let my hand run across his chest, across his collarbones and down his ribcage. I stopped when I felt his heart beneath my fingertips.

I thought to myself, that maybe, I was okay with it beating.


End file.
